The Son of a Pirate and an Officer's Daughter
by Granuaile the Pirate Princess
Summary: Third of The Tortuga Tales. Sequel to Over the Edge, Over Again. James and Kaylee's adopted daughter Grace has her own adventures on her way home from boarding school with a childhood friend.
1. Going Home

**author's note: Here is the beginning of the story I promised with James and Kaylee's daughter as the main character. I'll put in the disclaimer that i don't own any of the PotC characters, even though they probably won't be mentioned for several chapters. Enjoy!**

Grace tapped idly at the table in front of her, staring out the window at two sparrows playing in the trees, the words of her instructor going in one ear and out the other. She had long since tired of school, and of Ireland in general. The chilly, damp weather was nothing like her childhood home, and the other girls were vapid, concerned with nothing but fashion and making a good marriage. At seventeen, she should have been concerned about the same thing, but none of the local men had anything to recommend themselves, in her opinion.

"Grace Norrington!" Mrs. MacClung's grating voice brought her back to the classroom.

"Um, yes, ma'am?"

"Perhaps you would like to tell the rest of the class what you find so fascinating out that window?"

Grace turned red. "Sparrows, ma'am. Just reminded me of home."

One of the other girls giggled. "Silly, sparrows don't live in the Caribbean."

Grace thought to herself, _at least one does…_

"Ladies! If you aren't going to pay attention, Miss Norrington, then perhaps you should return to your room and remain there for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, Mrs. MacClung." She gathered her things and left the classroom, taking the stairs up to the dormitories. Once she had safely deposited herself behind the locked door of her room, she sprawled across her bed. If she'd been home, she knew exactly what she'd be doing. She'd be running around the docks with her best friend, Jonas, getting into all sorts of mischief.

Oh, Jonas… just thinking about him made her heart hurt. She missed him, almost more than she missed her family. They had been the best of friends nearly from the day she arrived in Tortuga with Mother and Father. Father hadn't been very happy about her associating with the son of a whore, but Mother had understood. Who else was there? Anyway, Jonas was a decent boy, unlike most of the other urchins that swarmed the docks of Tortuga, and he looked after her as if she were his own little sister. Three years older than herself, Grace looked up to Jonas as the greatest of heroes.

They had talked about everything; their hopes, their dreams. Jonas' favorite thing to talk about was who his father might be. His mother wouldn't tell him, so they would guess, watching every man who came into Tortuga for clues, someone who shared his dark brown hair, his cinnamon-colored skin, his high, angled cheekbones. As far as either of them knew, it could have been anyone. He always told Grace that his father must have been a great pirate captain, and that someday he would come back and claim him, and they'd go off and have adventures on his father's ship.

Grace believed every word, little girl that she'd been. She had dreamed of adventure on the high seas, but here she was, bound by rules and corsets, far away from the place she'd called home. She'd been gone for nearly three years, Jonas was probably off on his adventures without her. She began to cry. Nothing was going as she'd always planned.

A soft knock at the door, and then a voice. "Gracie? Its Hannah. There's a letter for you from your mum." Grace wiped her eyes and went to unlock the door. Of all the girls at school, Grace was closest with Hannah. The tiny blonde slipped in the door and closed it behind her. She looked at Grace's tear-streaked face, concerned. "Gracie? What's wrong?"

Grace hugged her friend. "Oh, nothing, Hannah, just a little homesick, that's all." She looked at the letter in Hannah's hand. "You said Mother wrote?"

Hannah handed her the letter. "Yes, here, read it."

Grace took the letter and opened it, looking over the words in her mother's spidery script. "Oh, Becca said her first sentence!"

"Becca? Oh, your youngest sister."

"Yes, she's two now." She read on, and then jumped up, squealing. "Oh, Hannah, I'm going home! Mother and Father are sending for me, I'm to go home the first of next month!" She hugged Hannah. "Oh, Hannah, I'll miss you, but I'm going home!"

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R.**


	2. Pirates!

**Author's note: Me again! I'm simply so in love with these characters, they're writing their own stories. I'd love to do a family portrait of the Norringtons and Jack and Jonas, too bad I have no artistic talent at all! lol Enjoy!**

Grace stood on the deck of the Abigail Frye, letting the sea breeze whip her hair about her face. She'd missed the smell of the sea, the faint taste of salt in her mouth. She still had more than a week's journey ahead of her, but she could already feel the change in the air. Instead of the chilly north winds of Ireland, she could feel a hint of the warm southern breezes.

Grace's reverie was broken by the sound of a cannonball sailing over the deck just behind her. She looked toward the source of the cannon fire and saw a ship bearing down on the Abigail Frye. Black colors flew from its mast; a pirate ship. The other passengers above decks began to panic as they were herded below. Grace, however, was curious to see whose ship it was. After 11 years of living in Tortuga, she was familiar with nearly every pirate ship in the area, but this one was new to her. She hid herself inside a coil of rope and peered out, wanting to see what happened next.

The pirate ship pulled alongside and her crew prepared to board. Captain Howe, the captain of the Abigail Frye, did the smart thing: he surrendered. The ship was carrying mostly passengers, and what cargo she was carrying was not worth their lives. About ten of the pirates now stood on the deck of the Abigail Frye, and Captain Howe was speaking to one of them that was apparently in charge. He looked familiar, and she strained forward to see him more clearly.

That was a mistake. The ropes shifted and Grace spilled out onto the deck almost at their feet. Captain Howe stared at her in alarm and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Miss Norrington, what are you doing on deck?" He began to push her off to one of the crewmen to be sent below, but the pirate captain spoke up, the slightest trace of laughter in his voice.

"I believe the young lady wanted to get a better look at the pirates, didn't you, Miss Norrington?"

The voice seemed achingly familiar, but Grace still couldn't make out his face because of the hat he wore low on his forehead. "Yes, sir. I thought I might know some of you; I grew up in Tortuga."

Captain Howe looked scandalized. "Tortuga?" Grace was supposed to disembark in Port Royal and stay with her aunt until Father and Uncle Jack came to fetch her.

The pirate smiled wryly. "Ah, Tortuga. That's where we're headed ourselves. Captain," Here he turned to Captain Howe, "I believe I may have even more amicable terms for the release of your ship. I will let you and your ship go on unmolested if you turn Miss Norrington over to our care, with my word that she will reach her parents in Tortuga unharmed." He bowed with a flourish, removing his hat and winking at Grace. She gasped. Jonas! The pirate captain was her friend Jonas, albeit somewhat changed in the three years since she had last seen him.

The captain balked. "Certainly not! I'll not hand off a young lady to a crew of buccaneers! Why, I…"

Grace cut him off. "Captain Howe, its alright. These men are honorable; do what they say."

Jonas spoke up. "It's settled then. If you would send someone for Miss Norrington's things, we will leave you good people to your journey." Reluctantly, Captain Howe motioned for one of the men to fetch her trunk. One of Jonas' men tied the trunk to the rope he had swung aboard on and swung back to the other ship. The other men followed suit until only Jonas remained. He took hold of his rope with one hand and held the other out to her, his ice-blue eyes shining. "Miss Norrington, if you will?" She took his hand, and with the flamboyance he seemed to do everything with now, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, swinging them both aboard his ship.

**Flourish and flambouyance... now where have we seen that before? R&R please, it makes me a very happy author!**


	3. The Gentleman of Fortune

**Author's note: I hate writers block! Here's a poor excuse for a filler chapter, I hope i don't disappoint too much. Oh, and that sketch I talked about in the last chapter can be found at http://darkphantomprincess. Its horrid, I warn you, but maybe you'll get some idea of the characters in my head. As always, all characters from the movies belong to Disney.**

Jonas escorted Grace to his cabin, still being as formal as if he'd never met her before. "Welcome aboard the Gentleman of Fortune, Miss Norrington." He bowed again, grinning from ear to ear. "Captain Jonas Riley, at your service."

Grace grinned and cuffed him on the shoulder. "Can it, Jonas, you always were a lousy actor. You wouldn't have grinned if you didn't know me."

"Ah, but the Grace Norrington I knew was a scrawny fourteen-year-old, certainly not the same person as the lovely lady standing before me now?"

Grace smirked and smoothed her dress. "We all grow up, Jonas." Then she smacked him playfully. "And I was not scrawny."

Jonas laughed. "Oh yes you were." He motioned her into a chair, and took a seat beside her. "You looked like a tiny grasshopper with brown hair."

"And you were tall and skinny with a head too big for your body. What's you're point?"

Jonas put his hands over his heart and tried to look pained. "You wound me." Grace rolled her eyes, and they both laughed. "Honestly, though, Gracie, its been too long. I've missed you."

Grace smiled. "I missed you too. You have no idea how boring that boarding school was. If becoming a refined lady means ending up like Mrs. MacClung, I think I'd rather spend the rest of my days as a wharf rat."

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Here I was afraid you were gonna be too good to be friends with a pirate anymore."

On a whim, Grace grabbed his hand. He jumped, a startled look in his ice blue eyes, then smiled. She blushed a bit. "Jonas, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. No amount of attempted refinement would ever change that."

Jonas placed a hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Glad to hear it, Gracie. Now if you'll forgive me, I've got to go see to my crew. They're probably wondering why on earth I've taken you aboard. You'll be bunking in here, of course. Make yourself at home, explore all you like. I'll be back later to give you a show-around."


	4. Just A Friend

**Author's note: Lets hear it for wireless internet on campus! I'm posting this from my psychology classroom. Anyway, I think I've thrown off my writer's block, so hopefully there will be more updates in the near future. as always, Teague, Jack, James, and the Pearl all belong to that rich mouse.**

Grace decided to take a turn about the ship. She'd become quite good at being right in the middle of the action without getting in the way, so the sailors didn't seem to mind her presence. She found her way to the helm, where she saw Jonas talking to his helmsman. She was about to turn around and go elsewhere when Jonas saw her and waved her over. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her over, and turned to his helmsman. "Mr. Barnes, I would like to introduce you to Miss Grace Norrington. She'll be sailing with us until we reach Tortuga."

Barnes smiled a knowing smile. "Ah, Miss Norrington. So you must be the young lady that's captured our captain's fancy."

Jonas' eyes bugged out and he coughed, moving his arm from Grace's shoulder. "Miss Norrington is my best friend, Mr. Barnes; like a little sister to me."

Barnes shrugged and went back to the helm. "My mistake, sir."

Jonas tried not to look flustered as he turned back to Grace. "So, Gracie, ready for that tour?"

Grace couldn't hide a slightly morose expression as she feigned a yawn. "Oh, I've seen plenty of the ship on my own today, I think I'm going to go turn in, if you don't mind. Its been a busy day."

Jonas looked disappointed, but let her go. "I'll be in to check on you later, then."

Grace made it into the cabin before slow tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Glumly she unpacked a nightdress, pulled it on, and let down her hair and began to brush it. Little sister indeed. She didn't know why that remark stung so much, but it did. The tears finally stopped, and Grace realized she wasn't nearly tired enough to go to sleep. She scanned Jonas' desk for something to read when her eyes lit on a red leather-bound book. She picked it up and, settling into the high-backed chair beside the desk, opened it to take a look.

The title page was written in a flowing script: "The Life and Exploits of Edward Teague." _Hmm, a book about Uncle Jack's father_, she thought, _should be interesting_.

Jonas didn't return to his cabin until late. He had decided he would sling up a hammock on the other side of the cabin and let Grace have the bed. Grace's reaction to what Barnes had said earlier was still bothering him. She'd seemed upset. Would his being interested in her really be that bad? With that thought, he entered his cabin, where amazingly there was still a lamp burning. He found Grace curled up in his chair asleep, a book dangling from her fingers. He carefully took the book and set it aside, and gathered her up into his arms to carry her to bed. Still asleep, she smiled and snuggled up to his chest, making his heart beat faster. As he settled the covers over her still form, the thought of joining her briefly crossed his mind, but he sternly checked himself. _Anyway, _he thought to himself as he settled himself into the hammock, _she only sees me as a friend._


	5. Friends and Family

**Author's note: I've finally found some more inspiration for this story, in the form of an old favorite tv show of mine, and my boyfriend in a pirate costume, lol. I hope you enjoy the results, in the form of quicker updates. Please R&R!**

The next morning, over a simple breakfast of fried salt pork and toast, Grace was asking questions about home. "So, Jonas, have you been home lately?"

"Well, that depends on what you call lately. I've been out for 'most a year."

"Then maybe you've seen what my little sister looks like?"

Jonas smiled. "Ah, yes, little Rebecca. When I left she was just a little over a year old, green-eyed, and bald as an egg except for a few carrot-colored wisps on top of her head."

Grace laughed. "I can't wait to see her. What's bringing you home after all this time? Besides picking me up, of course."

Jonas' smile fled. "Mother's ill. She hasn't had to work since I went to sea, but she's had a hard life, and its catching up with her. She sent word for me to come home. Said she wanted to tell me something before she passes."

Grace looked concerned and took his hand. "Oh, Jonas, I'm sorry."

Jonas stared down at the table. "She's the only family I've ever had, Gracie. Mother's family wants nothing to do with her or me, and she never did tell me who my father was. Maybe she doesn't even know. When she dies, I'll be all alone."

On impulse Grace stood up and walked around the table to stand behind him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face in the bend of his neck. "You'll never really be alone, Jonas. You'll always have me."

Jonas squeezed her arms and looked over at her. "I'm a very lucky man, then." Without any explanation of what he meant, he stood and excused himself, wanting very much to go lose himself in his work.

The time passed aboard the Gentleman of Fortune for Grace much faster than it had aboard the Abigail Frye. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the port in Tortuga. Jonas made sure his crewmen had things in hand, and then he and Grace walked down the gangplank toward the Golden Parakeet.

Annie was sweeping the front step when they stepped up. Her eyes grew big, and she scurried inside. Moments later, Kaylee came rushing out, her youngest daughter on her hip. "Gracie! You're home already! But Jack hasn't even left yet."

Grace hugged her mother. "I just happened to run into Jonas, and he agreed to bring me home."

Kaylee stood back and looked at her daughter and the young man beside her. "You've both grown so much I barely recognize you. Well, come inside, I've got supper on and I'd bet you're both famished."

Seated around the large kitchen table with her family, Jonas, and Uncle Jack, Grace reflected on how happy she was to be home. Even if her eleven-year-old brothers still flung food at each other, and her baby sister squealed and joined in, she was among family. She felt for Jonas who, although her parents and siblings doted on him, had only his ailing mother. She resolved then and there to go with him to visit his mother. She couldn't stand to see him alone.

Jack and Jonas were talking amicably. Jack had imbibed about half a bottle of rum so he was in a mood to be amicable to anyone. "You said yer mum was sick?"

"Yes, sir, that's why I've come home."

"Good lad. I suppose I ought to go see her myself; we go way back, her and I, I and her."

Jonas tried to hide his disapproval. "As much as I'm sure she would enjoy your visit, my mother is quite ill and probably shouldn't be seeing anyone."

Grace spoke up. "Jonas, if you don't mind, I should like to see your mother. I haven't spoken to her in three years."

Jonas smiled at Grace. "Certainly. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Jack broke in. "Its settled then, we shall all three go after dinner to visit Miss Tara Riley." Jonas could see he couldn't argue, so he quietly agreed.


	6. Confessions and Promises

**author's note: oh no, I'm doing it again! something tells me that this chapter could end up sprouting yet another companion fic. oh well, you wouldn't complain, would you? As usual, Jack and company aren't mine. I just have them on loan. R and R please!**

Tara Riley had once been a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. Now, she looked pale and fragile as she lay in her bed, her breath wheezing in and out. She smiled when she saw her son. "Jonas… my boy."

Jonas took his mother's hand. "Yes, mother, I'm here."

Tara looked at her son seriously. "I have something important to tell you, Jonas." She looked at Jack, who was hanging back at the doorway. "Jack, I'm glad you're here, this concerns you as well." She turned back to her son. "Jonas, you know I haven't always been a whore. When I was a lass of about seventeen, I met and fell in love with a pirate captain. I ran off with him and ended up here. We thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together, but his ship and his crew meant more to him than I did, so I left him. It wasn't until after I'd told him I wanted nothing more to do with him that I realized I was carrying his son." Jack's eyes had been growing larger and larger as Tara told her story. Tara turned her head and looked straight at him. "That pirate captain was you, Jack Sparrow. Jonas is your son. Jonas, Captain Sparrow is your father."

Jack moved to the bed, taking the opposite side from Jonas. "Why didn't you ever tell me, woman? I would've taken care of you, both of you, you know that."

Tara laughed weakly. "I thought you were both better off not knowing, if you were going to be in his life as little as you were in mine. Forgive me, both of you."

Jonas squeezed his mother's hand. "Of course, mother."

Jack nodded. He turned to Jonas. "Jonas, my boy, would you give your mother and me a moment?" Jonas nodded, his eyes bright with unshed tears, and stood and walked out the door. Grace followed him, putting a comforting hand on his arm, not knowing what to say.

Alone in the room, Jack took Tara's hand and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I did love you, Tara. I hope you know that."

Tara nodded weakly. "I know."

Jack emerged shortly, looking quite wretched. He looked over at Grace and Jonas, who were still standing near the door. "She wants to speak to ye too, luv." He said to Grace. She nodded and ducked into the room.

When she walked in, she thought at first that Ms. Riley was asleep again, but when she sat down on the bed, Tara looked up at her. "Gracie, sweetheart, I'm glad to see you."

"Its good to see you too, Ms. Riley."

Tara took her hand. "I have something to ask of you, dear." Grace nodded. "Take care of my boy, Gracie. He needs a good woman to keep him out of trouble, to keep him from turning out like his father. Promise me you'll look after him?"

Grace nodded. "I promise I'll always be a good friend to him."

Tara smiled wryly. "Girl-child, you can't fool me. Something tells me neither of you just wants to be friends. I only regret I won't be here to see what happens. Go get Jonas, sweetheart, I want my boy beside me while I go." Grace nodded again, and scurried out the door.


	7. A Proposition

**Author's note: wow, what is this, the third or fourth chapter in two days? I'm just on a writing streak. as per usual, Jack, Gibbs, and the Pearl aren't mine, and any other 90's kid that's reading this may realize that I sort of plundered Gibb's story from the old gameshow "Legends of the Hidden Temple". Lets hear it for diverse sources, lol.**

It had been about a week since Tara Riley's passing. No one had seen Jack since the night she'd told him he had a son. Jonas seemed to be handling himself well, busying himself with settling all his affairs in Tortuga. Grace had been his constant shadow, mindful of her promise to his mother. Now he was sitting at a corner table in the Golden Parakeet telling Grace his plans. "I guess I'll be heading back out before the end of the week."

Grace sat down the bottle she'd been pouring into his glass. "But why, Jonas? You've just gotten back."

He sighed and downed most of the glass of rum. "There's nothing here for me anymore."

Grace looked hurt. "Am I nothing, then?"

"Oh come on, Gracie, you know that I didn't mean that. Its just I've got my crew to think of. We haven't brought anything in for months, and the men are getting restless."

"Then take me with you. That was always the plan when we were younger, why not now?"

"Be realistic, Grace. You know I'd love to take you along, but it'd be too dangerous."

"What if I had a proposition for both of you that would take care of it all?" said a familiar voice from across the room.

They looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway, followed by his first mate, Mr. Gibbs. Jonas replied acidly, "Well, I'm so glad you made it in time for mother's funeral. You're doing such a wonderful job of being a father."

Jack made his way to their table and sat down. "Ah, my boy, but if I'd been here for dear Tara's wake, I wouldn't have gotten my hands on this." He pulled out a large key with a flourished handle.

Grace and Jonas stared at it sideways for a moment, and then replied in unison, "A key?"

Jack smiled his crooked smile. "Ah, but not just any key. The key to the Alhambra palace." The two youngsters continued to stare at him blankly. He sighed heavily and said, "Mr. Gibbs, explain it to them."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, sir. Ya see, nearly three hundred years ago, there lived a young and grasping Spanish queen named Isabella. She and 'er husband, they controlled all o' Spain except for a small part in the South which was controlled by th' Moors. Boabdil, the King o' the Moors, 'e was very wealthy, and 'e lived in a beautiful palace called th' Alhambra. Isabella wanted th' jewels and money tha' she thought were hidden there. She fought wi' Boabdil for ten years, and finally, 'e surrendered and gave Isabella th' key to th' palace. Legend has it, th' Alhambra palace was built by a magician, and if someone pure of heart unlocked the right door, th' spell hiding Boabdil's treasure would be broken and th' palace would reveal th' treasure o' the Moors. Well, greedy Isabella ran through th' palace unlocking every door, but she cunna find Boabdil's legendary hidden treasure. She threw down th' key in disgust, and it was lost…'til now."

Grace listened, then looked at Jack. "So you're saying you want to find Boabdil's treasure?"

Jack smiled. "Exactly. And I need your help to find it."

Jonas scowled. "I can understand your needing me, I have a young crew and a new ship, but why should we drag Grace into it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Jonas, my boy, were ye not listening? 'Someone pure of heart.' Not exactly the words I'd use to describe a bunch of pirates. So we need the girl."

Jonas began to protest, but Grace cut him off. "Sounds like a plan. When can we leave?" Jonas gave her a dirty look.

Jack smiled. "That's the spirit! We can leave as soon as my son here can gather up his crew. My men are all on furlough, or we could take the Pearl."

"It's still _Captain _Riley to you." Jonas said with a frown.

Jack laughed. "See? He must be my boy."


	8. We're Being Followed

**Author's note: Thanks to this story, I'm probably going to fail my French midterm, but hey, a girl's gotta have priorities! I've done more research for this story than I've ever done for another. I'm about to introduce another OC, hope you don't mind him. You'll be seeing more of him in the next couple of chapters. As per usual, Jack and co. don't belong to me, although the characters I do own seem to be spawning by the chapter.**

They set out two days later aboard the Gentleman of Fortune, after many protests from both Kaylee and James. Neither of them were very happy to see their eldest daughter running off with a bunch of pirates, but after Jonas swore to protect her with his life, James finally acquiesced, and Kaylee had to too.

Jack seemed nervous as they left port, constantly watching the western horizon. When asked by his son and by Grace what he was looking for, he said only, "Nothing," in a clipped fashion. When he finally did spot something in the west, he hurried up to his son. "Jonas, does this little tub go any faster?"

Jonas scowled. "Its Captain Riley, and yes, she does, but I don't see why I should push her any harder."

"Perhaps if I told you we're being followed by less than friendly company, might you be convinced to speed up?"

Jonas turned to his father, enraged. "So that's why you wanted to leave so fast? You're being followed. What have you gotten us into?"

Grace put herself between the two men, trying to keep them from coming to blows. "Jonas, easy. I'm sure Uncle Jack has a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this." She raised an eyebrow at Jack, showing him he'd better have a good story.

Jack eased away from them both, trying to look harmless. "I may or may not have come by that key by less than lawful means."

Jonas rolled his eyes and groaned. "Great. Just wonderful. So now we're being chased by whom?"

"The son of an old enemy of mine, name of Asher Barbossa. He found the key, I just so happened to relieve him of it."

Jonas moved to take a swing at his father, only to be blocked by Grace. "Oh, come on, Gracie, just one punch?" She gave him a look. "Oh, fine. Men! Furl the sails! Let's show those mongrels how fast this girl can go!"

That was the last they saw of Asher Barbossa for the rest of their transit of the Atlantic. They reached the Straights of Gibraltar and decided to make port in the city of Tangier. The men all fanned out into the night to find drink and company, and Jonas kept Grace by his side, ensuring that no man would try and meddle with her, even if she was dressed like a man. Not to mention she was carrying the key, which they'd taken from Jack to insure that he didn't lose it while getting blazing drunk. He'd found rooms for them, a welcome change from the closeness of the ship. The rooms were open and airy, letting the sea breezes waft through the gauze-covered windows. Jonas ordered a meal of lamb and couscous and sat down to wait while Grace bathed and changed. She had declared she couldn't stand one more day of smelling like a man and demanded a proper bath. Jonas had laughingly agreed, and had washed himself quickly as well. Now he stood and watched the sea from his window.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Jonas looked over his shoulder, then turned to get a better look. Grace stood in the doorway wearing a sapphire silk takshita that made the dark blue of her eyes shine in the lamplight. Her dark hair was brushed out over her shoulders for the first time in the weeks since leaving Tortuga.

He couldn't help but stare. He cleared his throat and gestured toward the food. "No problem. Dinner's not even cold yet." They both sat down on the pillows by the low table and dug into the food.

After she'd eaten a bit, Grace took notice of Jonas' watching eyes. She looked up at him. "What? Do I have couscous on my face?"

He laughed a little and looked away, hiding a bit of a blush. "No, no… Its just… I've never seen you look this way before."

"What way?"

"I dunno… all girly… and beautiful."

Now it was Grace's turn to blush. "Not bad for a little sister, huh."

"Not bad for anyone, Gracie." Jonas had been inching closer, and now his face was just a breath away from hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then closed them and leaned in.

"How touching." said a sarcastic voice from the doorway. Jonas and Grace looked up quickly. Standing there was a tall, angular-looking man holding a pistol in one hand and a cutlass in the other. His cold grey eyes shone with sinister glee.


	9. Captain Barbossa

**Author's note: This chapter is very short, but that's because it's a scene unto itself. Hopefully I'll get more written soon, if my new puppy doesn't keep me as busy as he has for the last two days. Please R&R! It makes me a very happy author, and happy authors write more.**

Jonas moved to pull his pistol, only to realize he'd left it across the room. He gauged his odds of getting to it as the figure brought his pistol to bear on Grace. "Ye'll not be wanting to do that, Master Sparrow, else the pretty young lady's face will be spattered on the walls." said the figure in the doorway.

Jonas sat back and scowled. "My name is _Captain_ Jonas Riley. Who the devil are you and what do you want?"

The man looked vaguely amused. He motioned with his free hand, and two men emerged from the hallway with Jack in tow. "My apologies, _Captain _Riley." He made a mocking bow. "Captain Asher Barbossa, at your service. Captain Sparrow said the key was with his son; I didn't realize ye were his bastard."

Jonas looked as if he was about to tear Asher apart with his bare hands, but Grace put a restraining hand on his arm. She fished the key from where it hung around her neck and held it out. "You want the key, here it is. Give us Jack, I'll give you the key, and we'll all go about our merry ways."

Asher smiled lecherously at her, his very gaze making her feel sullied. "Well, missy, I might have been willing to do just that, but you're forgetting one little detail. Who's to unlock the door?"

Now Jonas jumped up. "No, absolutely not! You are not taking her with you!" There were instantly three pistols aimed at him.

Asher smirked. "Ah, Master Riley, but I believe I am."


	10. A Close Call

**Author's note: Two chapters in a day! Can you tell my classes are boring? Enjoy!**

Two more of Asher's men entered the room and moved to subdue Jonas. He lashed out with fists and feet, trying his best to keep them away. He knew if they captured him, there would be no one else to keep Grace out of Asher's hands. In the end though, Jonas was captured. Simple odds, in a fight between two armed men and one unarmed man, the weapons and numbers usually win. Jonas out of the way, Asher moved in to claim Grace. With the same lecherous smile he had regarded her with before, he offered her his arm. "Gracie, was it?"

Grace pulled back her arm and punched him in the face. She felt the bone of his nose break under her fist, and blood began to flow. "It's Miss Norrington to you." She said through clenched teeth as she moved to knee him in a most delicate place.

He caught her and spun her around just in time, trapping her against his chest, facing his men. He leaned down till his face was level with her ear. "I don't think ye want to do that, Miss Norrington. Ye see, if you don't cooperate, I'll have to ask my men to rough up your friend there, and I don't think ye want that." He nodded to the men holding Jonas, who smiled evilly. One of them produced a dagger and held it to the side of Jonas' face. Before Grace could protest, he sliced open the skin from temple to jaw.

Horrified, Grace looked away. "Fine, you win. Just don't hurt him again."

Asher kissed her cheek, which made her shudder and turn away. "That's a love. Shall we make our way to my ship?" The armed thugs led the way out with Jack and Jonas, with Asher and his prize in the rear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once aboard Asher's ship, the Poseidon's Fury, Jack and Jonas were confined to the brig, and Grace was shown to Asher's cabin. She had originally balked at the idea of being forced to share a cabin with that satyr, but when she was told that her other option was to bunk with the crew, she took the lesser of two evils. One lustful man she might be able to dissuade; a whole crew of twenty or more, she would be helpless.

Thus she found herself perched on the edge of Asher Barbossa's bed, watching him carefully as he readied himself for bed. She observed objectively that he was quite a handsome man, although cruelly so. She might have been more impressed if she hadn't known for certain that he meant her nothing but harm. He had washed the blood from his face, and he now moved toward the bed, sliding off his shirt and looking at her like a dog might look at a steak: hungry.

Grace tried to scoot away from him, but he was faster. "Ah, Grace," he purred as he pulled her reluctant form into his arms, "I must admit, I was upset about having to chase Sparrow for the key, but you are a lovely compensation for that inconvenience." His lips explored her neck as she desperately tried to push him away.

Her brain raced for a way out. "What if you had to choose between having me or having the treasure?" she squeeked.

Asher didn't even look up as he moved to loosen the ties of her takshita. "Thankfully I get to have both."

"But you might not be able to."

Asher looked up, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Grace made something up quick. "Finding the treasure requires a pure person. What if the spell meant pure in every way? By forcing yourself on me, you might be ruining your chances at Boabdil's treasure."

Asher seemed to consider this for a moment, then groaned and rolled over onto the bed. "Oh, fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But once I have the treasure, you'll be a pretty ornament for my bed." He made a final cursory grab at her, which she easily evaded. "And you'd best believe I'll enjoy making you submit."


	11. A Long, Long Ride

**Author's note: I live! Exams have taken up all of my time lately, so forgive my absence. This chapter is short because its filler material, just the stuff that happens between plot points. That said, I hope you enjoy the little father/son interaction... nothing says bonding like being tied up together. As always, Jack doesn't belong to me... the mouse owns all.**

The voyage aboard the Poseidon's Fury was mercifully short. They made port in Malaga and Jack and Jonas were loaded into wagons that would later carry the treasure. Grace was bundled onto a white Andalusian mare, her hands tied to the pommel of the saddle and the reins in Asher's hands. Asher rode beside her on a black Andalusian stallion, and even as miserable as Grace was, she had to smirk at the irony. She had a feeling this was going to be a long ride.

It was. With the two wagons lumbering on behind them, it took them five days to reach Granada, which meant that Grace had to endure four more nights of sleeping under Asher's watchful eyes… and wandering hands. Although he didn't attempt what he'd tried the first night, he certainly tried everything else. Grace found it easiest to just lie as still as possible, meanwhile plotting various slow, painful ways to kill him when the opportunity presented itself.

Meanwhile, Jonas and Jack bumped along in the back of one of the wagons, trying to think of ways to escape. "Oh come on, you're supposed to be the incredible _Captain _Jack Sparrow… where's your unlikely escape plan for this situation?" Jonas said sarcastically. Being trapped in close quarters with his father for over a week had done nothing for his mood, along with the nagging pain from the open wound on his face and the thought of Grace in Asher's bed.

Jack wasn't exactly happy either. He had been without rum for over a week and it was making the situation even more unbearable than it was already. "A thousand pardons, _Captain_ Riley… it just so happens that I've never had to escape from the back of a wagon and rescue a damsel in distress before. Avoided being marooned, yes, used a cannon to launch myself from one ship to another, certainly, even rigged a parachute from a sail once, but never in my long career have I had to escape from a wagon."

Jonas had just started banging his head off the side of the wagon when it ground to a halt, sending both of them rolling across the floor. Asher's face appeared at the front of the wagon, smirking. "We've reached yer stop, boys."

**Please R&R! It makes me a happy author.**


	12. Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Mate

**author's note: Thanks to everyone for sticking around for the rest of this story. If you still wanna see more of Jack and Tara, I've started their story. As always, Jack belongs to the mouse.**

The Alhambra palace was magnificent, a wonder of Muslim architecture. It was also full of doors. Corridor after corridor, Asher and his men followed Grace as she tried the key in the locks. Had it just been her they had captured, she would have run and lost herself in the mazelike passageways, but four of Asher's thugs dragged Jack and Jonas along as a reminder of what was riding on her success.

Door after door, Grace became more frightened. Asher and his men were becoming more and more impatient, and she was beginning to fear that she might not be able to perform the task at all. She shot a silent prayer heavenward; who knew what would happen to them if that were so. She knew, that was what worried her. Death for Jack and Jonas, and a much worse fate for herself. Her hands shook as she fit the key to the locks.

They reached the end of the final passageway, and still the treasure had not appeared. Asher was livid. "Where is the bloody treasure?" he yelled as he shook her by the shoulders. Grace was about to panic, when she saw one last door at the end of the hall.

"I haven't tried the last door yet." She pointed at the end of the hall.

Asher scowled at her. "Yer daft, girl. There's no door there."

Grace shook him off and went to the door. The key fit perfectly, and the lock turned. She opened the door and all the men behind her muttered exclamations. "Well I'll be…" Asher trailed off, staring past her into the room beyond. Heaped from floor to ceiling were treasures of all kinds: gold, silver, and a myriad of jewels.

They all stared dumbfounded for a moment, then Grace spoke up. "There's you treasure, now let us go."

Asher grabbed her by the arm. "Wait just a minute, missy. Do you really think that ol' Boabdil didn't have this place crawling with booby traps? You're gonna take a little walk around and check things out. Then we'll see about letting you and your friends loose." He gave her a little shove toward the door. She squared her shoulders, and stepped through. When nothing jumped out or fell after the first couple of steps, Grace relaxed a bit and began to really look around her. The sight really was incredible. She paused to run her hand through a pile, feeling the cold metal and stones slide through her fingers.

Once she'd made a full circuit of the large room, she walked back out. She looked at Asher and scowled. "Happy now?" He said nothing, but motioned for his men to enter. They all rushed forward to stuff bags with treasure, leaving Jonas, Jack and Grace standing in the hall. Asher went in last of all, taking one last look back at Grace.

No sooner had Asher stepped through than the door slammed shut with a crash. They heard loud banging from the other side for a moment, then silence as the door faded from view. The three of them gawked at where the door had been, then slowly turned to look at each other. They all stared blankly for a moment, then a slow smile spread across Grace and Jonas' faces. Grace quickly untied Jonas' hands and was caught up in a warm embrace. Jonas looked down at her and smiled, then finally pulled her in for that kiss.

Jack let them have their moment, then coughed. "Ahem, some of us are still tied up, Gracie."

Grace blushed a little and turned to untied Jack's ropes. "Sorry Uncle Jack."

Jack rubbed his wrists and scowled. "Well, we're rid of the miscreants, but why'd they have to take the treasure with 'em?"

Grace smirked and reached into the sash of her takshita. "They didn't take _all_ of the treasure." She pulled out a handful of gems and gold.

Now it was Jack's turn to hug Grace. "Thatagirl, Gracie! I always knew there had to be a little pirate in ya!"

Jonas sifted through the small pile in her palm and picked up a medium-sized diamond. "Hmm, I wonder if this would make a nice ring?" He looked at Grace slyly. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and grinned. "Well, it's a thought." He looked over at Jack, and for the first time since his mother's death, actually smiled at him. "Come on, Da, let's go find our way back to the ship." With that, Jonas and Grace turned to walk away, out of the palace.

Jack stood there dumbfounded for a moment, watching their backs. "He just called me Da… my son just called me Da." A smile spread across his face, and he followed them.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked! If you want to seee what happens to Grace and Jonas, hop on over to TYFFN's page and check out the story "When Grace Met 'Lace", a story we're currently co-authoring. Bon chance and happy sailing!**


End file.
